Le facteur n'est pas passé
by saku'hitomi'yuu'ruban'sera
Summary: Sur une chanson  Quand viens la nuit - Nâdiya , la vie d'une hybride un peu particulière...


_**Le facteur n'est pas passé, il ne passera jamais  
>Lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi ...<strong>_

Cette vieille rengaine de gosse me tape vraiment, mais vraiment sur les nerfs ! Mais qui chante idiotie ! Qui dans ce putain de château peut bien chanter cette bêtise encore et toujours. Encore… et toujours… depuis toujours ?

_**Minuit sonne et les plus grandes peurs résonnent  
>Dans les esprits ...et les gens déraisonnent ...<strong>_

Je me sens mal, comme toujours. Je suis née ici, et je suis la pour toujours. Seule comme toujours, je suis un parasite qu'on garde dans un coin, car on n'a pas le courage de la tuer.

On ne e tue pas d'un violent coup, mais de petite élément qui me brule. Cette mélopée qui raisonne dans les couloirs, égrainant les jours en quelques secondes, cela me rend folle. Et cette horloge qui sonne les heures, des heures trop nombreuses, trop flous, je ne serai dire si dehors il fait jour, ou si il fait nuit.

_**Rien ne fonctionne ... quand s'actionne  
>L'angoisse d'une tête qu'on sectionne ...<strong>_

L'angoisse me ronge, me consume, depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? A quand remonte la dernière visite de Sulpicia ? Elle me manque, elle est la seule présence que j'ai connu.

_**Peurs primaires ...des sorcières ...d'un bestiaire ...  
>S'accélèrent le rythme vasculaire<br>Face aux peurs tentaculaires**_

Je suis née le 19 octobre 1679, ma mère étant une femme qu'on me raconta laide, quoique pour les vampires, tous les humains sont laids. Alors j'ai créé un visage, un ovale frais et tendre, aux traits flous, avec un nez fin et droit, mais disproportionné. Il est minuscule, perdu dans ce visage mangé d'immense yeux noir, avec des sourcils très haut, et très clair. Clair comme la chevelure folle et emmêlé que j'imagine. Et une bouche toujours scellé en une moue froide.  
><em><strong><br>Petit, petit, va, mais quand le moment vient  
>Tu peux t'enfuir au loin, sachant que c'est la fin<strong>_

Et la mélopée continu, mais bientôt…

_**Vas-y, vas-y, fuit les ombres de la nuit  
>Puisque c'est pour ta vie, nul n'entendra tes cris<strong>_

Mon père était un garde, il était beau, très beau, séducteur et batifoleur, enceinte ma mère la rejoins, et est morte en me mettant au monde. Je suis la première hybride, je suis l'enfant d'un garde Volturi, élevé par Sulpicia Volturi.

Je suis une hérésie vivante !

Et j'ai du mal à le vivre, et encore plus ainsi… dans les noirs tréfonds d'un cachot humide, rendu folle par une chanson débile qui n'a pas changé depuis… 200 ou 400 ans, je ne sais même plus quel est mon âge. Je ne sais à quoi je ressemble, mais je sais que je suis loin de la beauté de ma mère de cœur.

_**Le facteur n'est pas passé, il ne passera jamais  
>Lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi, vendredi, samedi ...<strong>_

Je hurle. Cette chanson va me rendre définitivement folle !

_**Dés la nuit je frissonne  
>Chaque parcelle de mon corps s'abandonne<br>Pendant que l'horloge résonne  
>Quand vient la nuit, quand vient la nuit<strong>_

D'aussi loin que je me rappelle, je suis ici. On me porte de la viande, cru souvent, je m'en nourris, même si cela ne comble pas ma faim, pas vraiment. Et soudain.

_**Dés la nuit je frissonne  
>A l'abri de l'orage qui sonne<br>Cri jusqu'à en être aphone  
>Quand vient la nuit, quand vient la nuit<strong>_

Un long crissement, totalement inédit à mes oreilles retentit. Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne vois presque rien dans cette nuit épaisse qui me recouvre. Sulpicia ne passe jamais par l'entrée principale, tout a coup j'ai peur ! Qui entre ? J'ai peur, mais la curiosité est plus grande.

_**Avis concernant les somnambules...  
>Habitués aux ténèbres et crépuscules<br>Quand face à rien d'ordinaire ils ne reculent  
>Qu'ils s'interrogent au fond sur les monticules<strong>_

Je bouge, fonçant vers le mur opposé, a coté de la grille de ma cellule, je m'y cogne, et je tombe la tête sur la future bosse au pied du mur, tête tourné vers l'entrée. Devant la porte que j'ai toujours vu fermer, mais qui aujourd'hui laisse rentrée plus de lumière que j'en n'ai jamais vu dans ma vie. Et devant…

**_Marquant cette colline, Hémoglobine en rivière qui s'y achemine  
>Ames sans peine... par centaines... vidées du sang dans leurs veines<em>**

C'est un vampire, il est superbe, je crois qu'a tout jamais je garderais dans ma mémoire ces traits.

_**Petit, petit, va, mais quand le moment vient  
>Tu peux t'enfuir au loin, sachant que c'est la fin<br>Vas-y, vas-y, fuit les ombres de la nuit  
>Puisque c'est pour ta vie, nul n'entendra tes cris<strong>_

Il m'a vue, il s'approche. Je recule, la nausée monte, et il beau, vampirique, mais couvert de sang ! le sang de qui ? Pourquoi est-il là ?

_**Le facteur n'est pas passé, il ne passera jamais  
>Lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi, vendredi, samedi...<strong>_

Sa voix brise le silence… Une minute ! Le silence ? Quand le garde, ou je ne sais qui d'autre a cessé de chanter ? Ou alors seule ma solitude produit cette comptine. Il parle, se répète je pense, car je n'écoutais pas…

_**Dés la nuit je frissonne  
>Chaque parcelle de mon corps s'abandonne<br>Pendant que l'horloge résonne  
>Quand vient la nuit, quand vient la nuit<strong>_

-Qui es-tu ?

J'ai envie de répondre, mais vais-je pouvoir le faire ? Je n'ai jamais parlé… Une phrase nait dans ma tête… « Je suis Viviane » et j'essai…

_**Dés la nuit je frissonne  
>A l' abri de l'orage qui sonne<strong>_

Ma première phrase est faible et lente. Alors je la répète, de plus en plus fort, je me sens libéré par ces quelques mots, je me sens bien maintenant je pourrai mourir heureuse la maintenant.

Mais celui qui me fait face ne semble pas agressif, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres, il me tend la main.

-Je suis Carlisle

_**Cri jusqu'à en être aphone  
>Quand vient la nuit, quand vient la nuit<strong>_

Je suis… Non je le suis. J'ai l'esprit embrouiller de toutes les informations que je reçois, la lumière qui me fait joliment luire, je me sens belle dans cette lumière.

Plus on monte les escaliers, plus la lumière est présente. Je me sens bien maintenant.

_**Dés la nuit je frissonne  
>Chaque parcelle de mon corps s'abandonne<br>Pendant que l'horloge résonne  
>Quand vient la nuit, quand vient la nuit<strong>_

Carlisle parle, il débite tant de mot que j'ai du mal a suivre, sa longue tirade fait état d'une guerre qui viens de finir, d'une bataille peu sanglante, même si un mort est a déploré. Un Volturi est mort… Un ou une je ne sais plus, trop absorbé par la contemplation des lieux, tout me semble ravissant. Carlisle a compris que me parlait ne menait a rien, et il s'est tus. On monte toujours et la lumière deviens trop vive, je le suis aveuglé.

_**Dés la nuit je frissonne  
>A l' abri de l'orage qui sonne<br>Cri jusqu'à en être aphone  
>Quand vient la nuit, quand vient la nuit<strong>_

Arrivé en haut après ce qui ma semblait être la plus dure marche que j'eu jamais fait, mon cœur bas vite, très vite. Dans la salle, ils y a beaucoup de monte, certain me regarde comme surpris que je sois toujours là. J'aperçois Sulpicia, elle pleure un mort, le mort. Mais quand elle se retourne vers moi. Je la vois oublier cet homme. Elle m'appelle « ma fille vient ! Ma fille… » Alors je m'approche.

L'homme mort, ou plus ce qui reste de l'ancien vampire me rappelle de fugace souvenir. C'est lui qui a chanté pour la première fois. Et par pure ironie je m'y mets …

_**Le facteur n'est pas passé, il ne passera jamais  
>Lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi, vendredi, samedi, dimanche<strong>_


End file.
